toshiko_smackdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Donovan/Gameplay
Jay Donovan is more of a defensive character than an offensive character. He is best played from a distance, as he has many tools for evading an opponent's attack. He can escape from harm via a dark portal and take cover behind a desk, where he can fire his pistol from safety. Jay often makes use of the environment to help him deal with opponents, just like in Fading Springs. He can crush opponents with a large bookcase or trip up opponents with a large barrel. He can also heal himself with his cross. Jay's Pistol Shot and Double Shot attacks also take ammo, which can be refilled with Reload. Movelist Red Button (Basic) *Crowbar Swing ®: Jay swings a Crowbar forward. Jay can perform this twice in a row. The second hit causes an eject roll, and the first can combo into Crowbar Uppercut. *Dark Portal (<---> + R): Jay enters a dark portal, only to exit a portal several character lengths away. Good for evading enemy attacks. *Crowbar Uppercut (Up + R): Jay performs an uppercut with a Crowbar. It can be performed immediately after one Crowbar Swing. *Syringe Stab (Down + R): Jay stabs forward with a syringe, stealing TO's from an opponent and adding them to his own meter. Yellow Button (Strong) *Pistol Shot (Y): Jay fires his pistol forward. This attack is unique in that the gun has a slight auto-aim; if there is an opponent within a certain angle in front of Jay, the gun will automatically fire slightly up or down. *Double Shot (<---> + Y): Jay fires his pistol twice in quick succession. This attack does not auto-aim, but the second bullet causes an eject tornado. *Crate Toss (Up + Y): Jay throws a wooden crate in an arc. The crate shatters on impact, damaging anyone the crate hits. There is a slim chance the crate will release TO's upon breaking. *Reload (Down + Y): Jay reloads his pistol. Jay's pistol can only hold 6 bullets. Pistol Shot and Double Shot both deplete ammo, and Double Shot uses two rounds. If Jay runs out of ammunition, he can not use his two gun-based attacks. This move fully replenishes Jay's ammo. Green (Unique) *Desk Cover (G): Jay takes cover behind a wooden desk. The desk will absorb 45 damage before breaking. Pressing the Yellow Button while behind the desk will allow Jay to fire his pistol forward from safety. Pressing the Green Button again will cancel the move. *Bookcase Push (<---> + G): A large bookcase appears and Jay pushes it over, damaging any opponent it falls on and forcing them into a knockdown state. *Barrel Kick (Up + G): Jay kicks a barrel forward. This barrel forces anyone hit by it into a lift reaction. *Healing Cross (Down + G): Jay holds his cross into the air and bathes himself in a white light. Jay will slowly begin to regain his Shield Meter. Jay can do this for up to five seconds, but he is immobile while healing and can easily be hit out of the attack. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Medicine Man (Right Stick Side): Jay sticks the opponent with a syringe and punches them away. *Gunshot Up (Right Stick Up): Jay throws the opponent into the air and fires upwards at them. *Gunshot Down (Right Stick Down): Jay throws the opponent to the ground and fires downwards at them. Smack Attack (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *'Wrath of the Hallowed:' Jay's cross creates a sphere of deadly energy around him. Bread-n-Butter Combos *Plank Swing + Plank Uppercut *Barrel Kick + Plank Uppercut *Barrel Kick + Pistol Shot Category:Fading Springs Category:Character Gameplay